


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #41-45

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ninth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#41: Bergeron growled from the shadows as the bathrobe slid to the floor, meeting his first demand. 1. Must show up without clothes.<br/>#42:"Okay, if you pick truth, you have to tell the truth, if you pick dare, you have to do whatever I tell you to." Lapierre grinned wickedly.<br/>#43: "Is he wearing Kesler's pants?" Burrows asked, doing a double take and Lapierre's eyebrows shot up.<br/>#44: The Bruin shucked on the new, slightly small pants and sat on the bench as Schneider adjusted the camera.<br/>#45: "Come on guys. Keep it in your pants." Kesler sighed, separating the two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #41-45

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 41

Steven Stamkos sighed as he opened another suspicious, unsigned letter that had been slipped under his doorway. It was another blackmail letter and there was only one man that could've sent it, Patrice Bergeron. Stamkos glanced at the letter, it read. Dear Sweet Stamkos, you have one day to meet my demands or I will publicize the photos. Meet me in room 214 at 11 pm. Stamkos sighed again, he'd really hoped it wouldn't come to this, he thought as he waited for his printer to finish its job.

That night at 11 pm, a shadowy figure, dressed in a completely black bathrobe, snuck into room 214. "Stamkos." Bergeron growled from the shadows as the bathrobe slid to the floor, meeting his first demand. 1. Must show up without clothes. Stamkos smiled at the man as he reviewed his plan. "I agree to your demands. All except two. I will not take any more photos and I do not, will not, and will never, ever bottom." Stamkos demanded and the Bruin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? I don't really think you're in a bargaining situation, considering I have the photos." Bergeron smiled, thinking his plan was working. The naked man just smiled and tossed a large envelop onto the bed. Bergeron carefully peaked inside and winced. "You took photos man? Seriously?" The Bruin whined, sounding juvenile for the first time that night. Stamkos frowned and then smiled. "Yes, and how do you think the public would react to knowing that you bottomed for another man." Bergeron sighed and mumbled. "It was only one time, cause you were inexperienced."

Stamkos's grin widened and he triumphantly replied. "See, that's why I should never have to bottom, I'm not experienced." Suddenly Bergeron grinned and took a menacing step forward, grabbing and throwing the Lighting player on the bed as he kissed him roughly.

"We all have to gain experience some day."  
  
CMS 42

Burrows was bored out of his mind, he was tired of losing Texas Hold 'Em to the Sedin’s."Lets play Truth or Dare." The Frenchman said and Lapierre perked-up. Kesler half frowned, half smiled and shrugged. Both the Sedin twins looked about as confused as Cory Schneider, and Ballard frowned. "Isn't that a little juvenile?" Keith Ballard asked and Burrows shrugged, so they began playing.

"Since I thought of it, I'll go first." Burrows glared around at the other men, as though daring them to argue. "Max." Burrows smiled and stuck out his tongue. Lapierre sighed and said. "Dare." cause he knew that Burrows would ask a very uncomfortable truth question. "Mm. I figured you'd pick that. I dare you to...go drag Lou into this game." Burrows smiled tauntingly, knowing that the goalie would never agree and then Lapierre would owe him a dare for later.

Lapierre smiled and ambled off, out of earshot. A moment later he returned with a very confused and mostly asleep Luongo. Loui mumbled. "Whats happening?" To the group, who chuckled and didn't respond. "Alright Max, it's your turn." Burrows grumbled and Lapierre smiled. "Schneider." the Frenchman teased. The backup goalie looked up and had that 'deer in the headlights' look. "What? I don't understand." The man muttered, blushing as his mind wandered to his pants hoard and he wondered if he'd be able to get any more pants out of this trip.

"Okay, if you pick truth, you have to tell the truth, if you pick dare, you have to do whatever I tell you to." Lapierre grinned wickedly and Schneider glanced around nervously. "Uh, truth?" the backup goalie asked and Lapierre grinned wickedly. "I want to know what happens between you and Thomas." Lapierre asked and Schneider flushed bright red. "Uh, can I take a dare instead?" the backup goalie mumbled and Lapierre sighed. "Alright, I dare you to give Thomas a lap dance later, and I expect photos." the Frenchman threatened and Schneider turned a little green.

Schneider cleared his throat as Kesler's laughter died down. "Kesler." Schneider glared and Kesler shrugged. "Dare." the centre smiled. "I dare you to take off Bieksa's pants and sit in his lap." Schneider said and Kesler shrugged, but Bieksa blanched as his pants got thrown on the table. Schneider ran off, happily screaming with Bieksa's pants and Kesler smiled, rubbing his hands together gleefully as he sat on Bieksa's lap.

"Daniel." Kes smiled at the Swede and Daniel frowned."Mm, truth?" He asked and by the time the plane touched down, the men had seen Ballard pole dance, Kesler lick the floor, Bieksa sit uncomfortably with Kesler on his lap the whole night, and Burrows tie up Mason Raymond. Lapierre smiled. "I couldn't have done better myself." the man praised and Burrows smiled. "Mm. I think that we may just have to test out that theory." Burrows said and Lapierre frowned.

"What theory?" the man asked and Burrows' smile widened. "The theory that Ballard really is the best pole dancer."  
  
CMS 43

"Hey, hey Burrows! Look, look, Schneider actually came through!" Lapierre laughed, his eyes watering with mirth and Burrows scurried over quickly, knocking over a chair in his haste to see the photos. Burrows grabbed the series of photos from Lapierre's hands and fell to the floor laughing and swearing in French. "I...I can't believe he actually got Ol Tank to let someone take photos!" Lapierre laughed and then gasped, trying to get air as tears of laughter streamed down his face.

Burrows gaped as he looked at the photos, "Is he wearing Kesler's pants?" Burrows asked, doing a double take and Lapierre's eyebrows shot up. "Who? Schneider or Thomas?" Lapierre asked, his smile still stretched across his face. "Schneider...Mondieu Max, Thomas is wearing Bieksa's pants from the Truth or Dare game!" Burrows laughed and the pair both started laughing again.

In the pictures both men weren't wearing anything but the stolen pants. "Ew...is Schneider even wearing underwear?" Lapierre grimaced and the pair examined the photos closer and Burrows shook his head in disgust. "Who took the photos?" Burrows couldn't help asking. Lapierre frowned and shrugged, "I dunno, maybe they set the timer?" The Frenchman raised an eyebrow and Burrows shrugged too. "Sacre bleu!  Where the hell are they?" Lapierre asked. Burrows peered at the photos for a moment and frowned.

"Is that the Canucks locker room?" Burrows said, horrified and Lapierre just mutely nodded in dread. "Aw, dude. I think that's the bench in front of our lockers!" Burrows added, shivering in aversion. Lapierre shrugged, "Aw, that bench has seen worse."  
  
CMS 44

Schneider blushed as he hefted his bag and fumbled with his keys. "This way Thomas." He stuttered and opened the door finally. Thomas smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Can you explain to me again how this came about?" the burly Bruin asked. The Canuck blushed again and set the camera on a ledge. "Uh, I lost at Truth or Dare." Schneider smiled hesitantly. "This will only go to Maxim Lapierre, correct?" Thomas growled and shrugged off his jeans.

"Why do I have to wear these pants again?" Thomas asked with a sigh and Schneider fumbled with the catch on his jeans as he tried to hurry. "Because, I want to bother Lapierre a little." At Schneider's words, Thomas grinned. "Well, anything that gets his goat." The Bruin shucked on the new, slightly small pants and sat on the bench as Schneider adjusted the camera. Schneider pulled up the big pants and set his camera to continuous photos. Schneider gulped and walked over to his waiting boyfriend.

Schneider began sliding across Thomas's lap and after a moment and many photos, the two men forgot about why they were there and started really getting into it.  
After a moment, Schneider gasped and got up to turn the camera off, then they resumed what they were doing. Hours later two very satisfied men wandered out of the arena. "Thanks Thomas." Schneider sighed happily and the other goalie gruffly nodded. "Anytime you need me to come and relieve your suffering, I'll be there."  
  
CMS 45

As the men walked into the party, one swore as he hit his head on the way. "Ah, Chara's here." Kevin Bieksa from the Canucks yelled loudly, with an apologetic smile to Zdeno Chara, who was rubbing his smarting head. "Good to see you folks." Ryan Kesler smiled and took a deep swig of his beer. "Playoffs are over, and I threw this party to prove that there are no hard feelings between us." The Canucks centre added with a smile, as he glanced over to where Thomas and Schneider had holed themselves up and thought, well, no bad hard feelings.

Chara nodded gruffly and blanched as a shorter man threw his arms around his shoulders. The Bruins captain swung around quickly to see a smiling Ovechkin toting a beer and a smile. Chara sighed and drooped a little, so Kesler wandered off to give the two men their privacy. As Kesler wandered through his party he spotted Oreskovich and Seguin on top of the counter with plenty of hard feelings between the pair. Kesler grinned and kept walking, the sounds of a fight sped his pace and he soon encountered a battling Joe Thornton and Henrik Sedin. "Come on guys. Keep it in your pants." Kesler sighed, separating the two men who were alternating between kisses and punches.

Once Kes was sure that they wouldn't go at it again, he wandered off. Lapierre and Burrows stopped by for a short time, but couldn't stay, on account of it being 'drinking' night. Kesler found Luke Schenn and Sidney Crosby chatting together and he made a mental note of that for future blackmail/reference. Brayden Schenn was just standing awkwardly near the refreshments while the vultures circled and Kesler walked over, concerned about the young man. "You all right?" The Vancouver centre inquired worriedly and the young man just shook his head, as he appeared to spot someone. Brayden trotted off happily and Kesler continued his rounds.

He saw Luongo being cornered by a few enemy forwards and almost went over to help his teammate, but Raffi Torres was already there and fighting off the men quite valiantly, considering he was no longer on the Canucks. Kesler saw Raymond and Horton talking and he remembered the story Lapierre had told him with a smile. Krejci and Phaneuf appeared to have disappeared and Kesler just hoped they were dirtying his bedsheets.

Bieksa ambled over with a smile fixed to his lips. "Nice shin-dig." The d-man said with a smirk. Kesler shrugged and replied. "I'm happy their all doing all right just talking and drinking." "Happy enough to turn over later?" Bieksa inquired hopefully and Kesler shook his head with a smile. As the centre was about to leave, he patted Bieksa and added coyly. "Try me again in a few beers, big boy."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really. But they really do get better as they go along!


End file.
